Catch Me if You Can
by dejena
Summary: Five years after Voldermort's defeat, Ginny is a New Yorker socialite and snob. Draco Malfoy is still a Malfoy, but is working with Dumbledore who still likes his lemondrops. Will the New York socialite and the British Lord Malfoy clash?
1. chapter one

Stirring Wand

Ginny sat in Stirring Wand, located in the heart of New York City. It was common to glimpse a few witches and wizards from Britain around Salem's alley, the only hidden alley in New York. Although it's quite larger than Diagon alley, it served the purpose for a magical area for the New England states.

Most British wizarding folk were especially common in Stirring Wand, reliving a butterbeer, or perhaps fire whiskey. Just to remember how times used to be, before the second war devastated Britain. The remaining survivors could not bear to stay – lest they should remember the dead. It was averaged that over half the magical population was decimated. Simply put, no one wanted to stay in Britain.

Ginny decided to start fresh and new, away from the reminders of Bill, Percy, and Ron, and her fathers death. Her mother was still alive, but is now in Hogwarts, taking over Filch's responsibilities. Arthur's death was a big blow to her, and she could hardly work a spell that wasn't housecleaning. So at Hogwarts, all the students knew her as Mama Weasley. Which suited her just fine. It was a temporary fill for the empty void.

Harry did indeed kill Voldermort. Afterwards, he felt so free, that he became severely reckless. His once a week "break-a-rule" habit became an "at-least-once-a-day" leaving Cho, his fiancé, severely frightened. Two weeks after defeating the dark lord, he choked on a piece of food in a muggle restaurant, where he then promptly died.

Hermione was the final straw for Ginny. Hermione had become the librarian in Hogwarts, due to Madame Pince's long awaited death. Ginny rashly decided to become her assistant until she had realized her biggest mistake. Hermione was a fanatic about her books. Her precious lovely books.

Nevertheless, students had issues checking out books.

After Hermione going nutters for the 47th time, Ginny decided to put an end to everything. After coming up with a lovely list, going to America seemed like the only feasible thing to do.

Now five years after leaving Britain behind, and starting on her own life, she was truly a New Yorker. British people hardly recognized her in Stirring Wand anymore. She had definitely left the bullshit behind.

Unfortunately, not all bullshit stayed put.

A voice started behind Ginny as she was drinking her butterbeer with a shot of fire whiskey. "Pardon me, I recognize you from somewhere." It was a silky smooth American accent voice. Sounded firm and masculine.

Ginny turned around in her seat and eyed the stranger piercingly. Blonde hair. Grey eyes. Aristocratic bone structure. Definitely Draco Malfoy. Ginny inwardly smirked. _"So he recognizes me. Let's see what else this pansy knows."_ Ginny thought. Ginny gave a small sniff. "Perhaps I do, but I do believe, it's none of your business."

The gray eyes blinked at Ginny for a moment, before a scowl appeared on his face. Apparently he learned to control his temper. "The name is Draco Malfoy. And yours?" He held out his hand for a handshake.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "So that's why you seemed familiar. You were all over the news when the dark lord was defeated. Good thing you knew to change sides, hmmm?" Ginny said, as she gave her gloved hand to shake. No need to get her hands filthy by touching strangers.

Draco's eyes bored straight into Ginny's eyes. "Weasley." He drawled out.

"Malfoy. I'm sure high society will not appreciate you here. Why don't you toddle back home, before you make an embarrassment of yourself."

"An embarrassment of myself? Why, you were the epitome of embarrassment back in Hogwarts. Trust me, I know better than you. I have more money than you. I have more connections than you. And I have better behaviors than you." Draco said, giving his trademark smirk.

Ginny returned the smirk with her own. "I would love to reminisce about the old days, but truly, I must get going. Good luck embarrassing yourself. May I suggest you look into Romania? I'm sure you will fit right in with the wandering Gypsies. Perhaps the Albanians may suit you, and if you are lucky, they possibly will tolerate you." Ginny gave a vicious sneer.

"Not so quick little weasel. I have a proposition." Draco said, standing directly in front of Ginny, lot letting her out of her bar stool.

Ginny scoffed. "What Malfoy? Parkinson won't produce a suitable heir for you, so you killed her? Running out of pureblood options? Pathetic how the mighty have fallen. I'm sure Susan Bones is still single, so don't waste your time."

Draco's fists tightened, and a particular vein was throbbing below his jaw. "I did not kill, or ordered to have Pansy killed."

Ginny mockingly smiled. "Of course, that's what they all say. Now if you would kindly move from this lady's way."

"Not until I finish announcing this proposal. You bring me to one social function in New York high society. If I embarrass myself, you will never see me in New York again, and I will go off and live with the Robanians. If I don't embarrass myself, and the high society thinks good of me, then you have to appear on a date with me in Diagon Alley."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "All this for one lousy date in Diagon Alley? Malfoy, it's obvious you're up to something. A cretin like you can't keep your lies opaque enough, hmmmm?"

"You have far too much bad publicity in Britain to return now. If you come with me, I will ensure the press will treat you with respect. After all, what do you have to lose?" Draco asked silkily, lightly brushing Ginny's check with the back of his manicured hand.

"Really now. What type of bad publicity do I have? Could it be as nasty as yours?" Ginny said, with a mocking laugh.

"Hardly. I must save the best for myself only, a common trait of a Malfoy. Of course you wouldn't understand that, Ice-Queen-Bitch-of-Griffyndor." Malfoy started, before looking directly into her eyes with his sharp gray orbs. "Naturally, once your Precious Potter died, there was nothing left for you there, was there? You just had to run away, like a little petrified weasel. No knight on shining armor to hide you from your nightmares anymore, is there?"

Ginny's face flickered for a moment before having the sincerity to look grave, and saddened. "You're right Draco Malfoy. Let's go have a drink where it's more... private. I am wrong in more ways than one. My car should be waiting outside."

Draco nodded, and followed Ginny out, examining her body. _"For once, little red is cleaned up. And day-um she cleans up nice"_

Ginny murmured something to the chauffer as he opened the door before turning to Draco. "Please don't drool, it looks absolutely atrocious on my leather seats."

Draco smirked. "Don't worry, I recognize quality when I see it. May I mention that I'm impressed that the little impoverished Weasley now has a Rolls Royce Phantom?"

Ginny answered back with a haughty tone. "Of course. Only the best for me."

Draco couldn't control the next few words out of his mouth. "How many Burrow's did you have to sell for this?"

An amused glint shone in Ginny's eyes. "Quite a few. I rather not think of those days of poverty. I'm not as wealthy or as powerful as I wish. But one day I will be. And if you act like a good little bleached puppy that you are, perhaps I might hire you to polish my shoes. Although, we would have to have a very trusting relationship before you can touch my Manolos'."

Draco choked at the audacity of her words.

"Oh dear, I forgot. Picking up scum would reflect terribly on my pr." Ginny said, as she deftly shoved him out of the moving Rolls Royce.

Then Ginny continued with her face all sweet;

"Catch me if you can."

AN: (giggles madly) puuurfect

Don't worry, I will explain Draco's... bizzare behavior in the next chapter.


	2. chapter two

"Chapter 2"

By Dejena

Disclaimer: I really don't all of this. I don't even own my car, which I DID pay off... So if you sue me, you still don't get my car. :-p

Author Notes: I dedicate this chapter to Mago, especially the first scene. I think you'll like it! ï 


	3. chapter three

"Chapter 3"

By Dejena

Disclaimer: I really don't all of this. I don't even own my car, which I DID pay off... So if you sue me, you still don't get my car. :-p

Author Notes:

I'm still trying to make this fanfic less confusing, but the damn characters are rebelling against me. I'm still trying though! Perhaps I should mold a fanfic after my life – make Ginny have four courters, and a hidden fiancé. Hmmmm... Eeeei! The plotbunny is after me again. I really must go and finish at least 150 more pages of reading for tonight, so I can look all intelligent and smart tomorrow. Then I'll let the plot bunny strike me. Yes.

In the meanwhile, I would looooove to give my thanks, hugs, kisses and acts of affection to: Mago, Dracosbaby7, Charmed-Goddess-07, and Virginia Riddle-Malfoy!

"So charming of you to finally make it." Draco said in a dry American accent.

"Yes, it is quite charming of me to finally make it. _Especially_ when visitors arrived unannounced." Ginevra said, scowling at Draco. "Besides, why carry that stupid American accent? It makes you sound like a commoner."

"Because my British accent makes me stand out far too much. I do know when to make a few changes, unlike a certain Weasley I know. Namely that ugly carrot colored hair." Draco sneered. "Of course, you also need a nose job."

Ginevra gave a dramatic sigh, "oh, how I long for a nose pointy enough to slice cheese with! Life hasn't been the same since Dobby, my house elf, was freed! I have been forced to slice my own cheese! What will I ever do?"

"Since the beginning of time, I have longed to be a freckly red-haired monster who could kill people with my feminine affections!" Draco started, using the same dramatic voice. "If I only had the power to make people choke!"

While Draco was swooning and waving his hands around, Ginevra did indeed shoot a choking hex at him. "You're doing it absolutely wrong dear. You need to have a little less swooning. Oh no, what is that sound? Are you okay? Do you need some water? Perhaps you need some fresh air."

Draco continued to open his mouth like a gaping fish.

"Draco, you know I don't keep fish treats here."

Draco continued to point at his throat.

"Well, I think I may have some goldfish crackers."

Draco stomped around and pointed at Ginevra's wand.

"Honestly, a Lady doing spell work? That is very unbecoming of my position. I shall not dirty up my hands and innocence to do such a menial task."

Draco stopped and glared at Ginevra.

"Weasel has your tongue?"

Draco shook Ginevra harshly.

"No need to manhandle ladies now. Finite incantum. Now we have our greetings out of the way, why are you here? Especially with Minister Dumbledore's letter."

"Dumbledore believes that since you a part of the Weasley clan, you should at least go and visit him. Share a few words over tea. Believe it or not, he actually misses your insight, ever since you've left five years ago."

"Really now."

"Yes. He finds that your sense of doing business is far... superior to my methods."

"You mean, not a typical Death eater style. Shame that he believes that."

"The nutter can't tell that you've gone psycho on him."

"I have not gone psycho on anyone."

"Look at you. All the Slytherin love you now."

Ginevra blinked. This was most definitely unexpected. "Pardon me?"

"Crab and Goyle love you!"

"You've gone nutters—"

"Pansy thinks you're the perfect role-model!"

"Malfoy—"

"Even Voldermort loves you!!!"

Ginevra stayed silent, fixing a fiery look upon Draco. "Any other declarations of love you need to get off your chest?"

"I think that about does it for now."

"Good. You know, Neville Longbottom had quite the crush on you, and he later grouped up with Colin Creevey. Quite astonishing, especially since they had taken the format of "Quidditch Throughout the Ages" into "Draco Malfoy, Throughout the Ages in Glorious Poofter Love" which was a piece of art."

Draco glared. "There's no proof of that."

"Oh yes there is. Accio Hogwarts Photo Album. Ah, no looking Draco, let me first find the photo."

"I shall go and find the washroom for now."

Ginevra nodded, not noticing the devious glint in his eyes.

Once Draco was out in the hallway, he started humming "I am the Auror, and you're the dumb bint!" song while finding his way to the library. It was great how his father had mapped out all the wealthy pureblooded mansions. He even had a map to this mansion. Unfortunately, Ginevra had done quite a bit of redecoration. Draco couldn't tell where the secret passages were anymore. But he did know where the library was. In the library should be what all girls would keep and treasure. Photo albums and...

Diaries.

Quickly Draco changed the song to; "I'm the Auror, and I'm going to blackmail y'all!" And did his dirty deeds before returning to Ginevra's personal sitting parlor.

"You lowlife scum, you redecorated a perfectly glorious house and all of its purebloodedness!" Draco bellowed when he returned.

Ginevra sniffed. "I was not about to hear the full replica of Sturm and Dang opera in German from a painting with your hair color. It had absolutely horrible coloring."

"Filthy mudblood lover! You got rid of the Aryan painting?"

"Why, of course not. He's living out his disgruntled days talking to a Jewish painting. I do believe he's becoming saner by the day."

"You are making it converse with a mudblood?"

"Really Lord Malfoy, is your emotions so easily ruptured by a simple painting?" Ginevra said, in a mocking tone.

"And the statue of Didly was replaced by Morgan le Fay!"

"Morgan is much better at intimidating people than some literal dimwit, no matter how pureblooded he was. She keeps the idiots out of my personal library. Find any good classics there?"

"Didly was not a dimwit!"

"Didly's honorary last name was dimwit."

"But to replace him with Morgan? She's horribly dark and mean!"

"And this is coming out of the mouth of a former Death Eater. How the mighty have fallen. Sad, really."

"I have not fallen."

"You are just merely living in your father's shadow. People recognize you as Lord Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius. Lucius was never known by his father, he was known as Lord Lucius Malfoy, the ruthless business man, and strongest supporter of Lord Voldermort."

"I am known more than just the son of Lucius Malfoy!"

"Like what? The boy that was known to sing "I'm too Sexy for My Shirt" in the shower?" With that statement, Ginevra pulled out a book, aptly titled "Draco Malfoy, Throughout the Ages in Glorious Poofter Love"

"There's a page you would just love in this!" Ginevra said with a little giggle. She held up the book to a page where Draco Malfoy was showering in all of his glory while singing "I'm too sexy for My Shirt" while flexing every now and then.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PHOTO?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Where's your manners Lord Malfoy?"

"Sorry milady. Where the bloody hell did you get that photo?"

"Take a guess. I'm positive you haven't been as inbred as Crab or Goyle."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you bloody daft Draco? Potter was too self-absorbed to even respond to half of your insults."

"Colin Creevey. You and your poofter friends, goody-two-shoes gryff's that are out to ruin my lives. Fine, you have proper blackmail material. But that will not stop me from what I was supposed to be doing!" Draco said, as he started to advance towards Ginevra.

"And what are you supposed to be doing? Acting like a fool of yourself? An emotional Slytherin?"

Draco grabbed Ginevra's arm, and a pitiful popping sound was heard.

"Such a shame, that you didn't notice the anti-apparition wards on your father's map. Really pitiful, how the mighty has fallen."

Draco growled and pulled Ginevra to the fireplace. "You're talking to Dumbledore. I can't handle this anymore."

"Minister Dumbledore. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Ginevra said, keeping her words schooled and polite.

"Yes it has Lady Ginevra Weasley. Why, you've grown up." Dumbledore acknowledged, as he eyed Ginevra in her suit. He almost imagined that if he scraped off a bit of the suit, he'd be sure to find a shark fin ready to burst out.

"It would seem as if I had. I suppose you can blame it on becoming a widow. Or perhaps the death casualties of the second war."

"You mean the death of your family members."

Ginevra smirked. "Numbers Dumbledore. Human lives are just numbers."

"So all of us are merely numbers now? No more Headmaster Dumbledore for me?"

"Yet you managed to survive. Did you not?" Ginevra asked.

"Yes I did. But that is not the purpose of this discussion, which seems like Draco couldn't finish."

"He felt the need to escape once I pulled out a photo about his sexual preference."

"Draco has a sexual preference?" Dumbledore asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not asexual like you are Dumbledore." Draco cut in. "Just cut to the chase Minister."

"Ginevra, you are aware that ever since the second war, our nation has been simply devastated. We're in a process of relocating the war refugee's back here, but everyone simply believes that Voldermort is going to come back again, although he is dead. We need you to make a public announcement of your return, and to help us start moving the first few refugee's back."

"I don't believe it's possible for me sir."

"Why is that so?"

"Because I'm simply not the one for the job. It would interfere with my work and social obligations."

"What if I'm giving you a direct order?"

Ginevra bristled. "You can't do that. You have no power over me"

"A secret Auror that has gone AWOL means that you disappear, so you can not hear my orders. I am giving you a direct order. Displace yourself from New York, and move here."

"You can not choose where I live. That itself is my personal choice."

"Yes, privately, that is your choice. Publicly, that is my choice. Notice that difference?"

"I have a business appointment to attend to." Ginevra said, disappearing into the fireplace without giving an answer.

"She's an AWOL secret Auror?" Draco asked.

"Yes. You can blame Professor Snape. Ginevra was his secret prized pupil, so he trained her into a secret Auror."

"But I was Professor Snape's prized pupil! How dare she steal the title from me!"

"I believe you were his favored pupil, not prized. Plus, Ginevra's background proved very entertaining for Professor Snape. Can't have an ounce of boredom here, can we?"

"Why don't I just move to New York myself? Perhaps that Fifth Avenue snob won't notice the fact that I moved in her deceased husband's 5,000 square feet penthouse!"

Author Note: Finally done! It's not as good as the previous chapters, but since school is pressing on me, I figured I should at least post this. Get it out for you guys too read. You know, all that cutesy fluffy stuff. Anywho, I must run off to class now, or I'll be really late again. For the trillionth time.


	4. chapter four

"Chapter 4"

By Dejena

Disclaimer: I really don't all of this. Honest.

Author Notes:

I know, I know, it's been ten days since I've updated… I started off originally thinking I'll update at least once a week, but I sort of forgot about school… Heh, so after a while, I'll start becoming a bit more regular with my posting. I still have vague ideas where this story will end up, but I'm still playing with the strings… tehehehe 

In the meanwhile, I would looooove to give my thanks, hugs, kisses and acts of affection to: Charmed-Goddess-07, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy and mistyqueen!

"Edwin, we must hurry. I shall meet you at the meeting point. Don't waste time." Ginevra said, as she popped by the apartment quickly before disappearing again.

Edwin blinked, and started making the proper arrangements. Something was going on, and he was curious. He knew, hired help was not supposed to inquire on such goings of their employer, but he had been serving Ginevra for years. He knew what his employer's every need were, and had seen her in every mood and situation. Well, until now that is.

Ever since that needledick Malfoy showed up during her nostalgic visit to the Stirring Wand, she had been on edge.

It was as if someone was actually provoking Ginevra.

And no one provokes Ginevra.

Except for the dead people, perhaps. Yes, dead people liked to provoke Ginevra, merely because she provoked them first. But really, besides that, idiots rarely provoked her

Quite sad, how the mighty have fallen. She's already driven away to her cabin on the cruise ship within days of the encounter, Edwin mused. She had kept a private cabin on the cruise ship, merely for the need of whenever she needed a vacation. She would go away for a day, or sometimes weeks, just relaxing on the cruise. It was really far more economical and easier just to let her have her own cabin. One that she could keep her extra stuff in.

One bad thing about the cruise ship though. It was a purely muggle cruise ship. Which means she always had to apparate to the next port and wait for the ship, in order to board. But it made it a bitch to find her once she was on board.

Edwin smiled. Oh yes, this will be a good trip. Right now the boat should be in the Mediterranean, at the Athens port. After the Mediterranean, the boat will be going down through Africa, and hopefully to India.

Unless if Ginevra is feeling like a bitch, and forcing Edwin to come along to another destination far too soon.

Edwin groaned.

He did not want to stay in the countryside. In Oklahoma.

He was far too posh for that.

XxX

"Miss Guest, It's a pleasure to see you again." Said the doorman for the cruise ship.

"Likewise Mr. Smail. I trust everything is going good?"

"Oh, of course ma'am. Do you need an escort to your room?"

"Not today. Have a good day."

Ginevra looked around the cruise ship. It wasn't one of those huge commercialized cruise ships that she wouldn't dare step on. It was one of those pleasant ones that only accommodated 40 cabins, but still full featured with a spa and all the glorious necessities. Most of the clientele didn't include children, and were generally on for a few weeks at a time.

If Ginevra's apartment was home, this was her vacation home. Right in the middle of the water, exploring all the ports the world has to offer.

And that dicksplat can try and explore where she might be.

She did give him a trail, leading to the Australian outback. "I hope he gets sun burnt out there." She murmured, as she walked down from the main deck onto her floor. Ginevra knew Edwin particularly liked this cruise ship also, especially since he had a separate cabin, and was excused from all duties. All but one duty. Attend daily tea with Ginevra.

And did he ever despise afternoon tea.

It was a personal joy that Ginevra enjoyed, mainly to irritate him. After all, you should never be too nice to your own staff. It could be dangerous.

XxX

Sweat trailed down Draco's face and back as Alicia fawned over him, offering water every step of the way. Draco rolled his eyes. "Why Australia out of all the forsaken places in the world?"

"I'm sure she has a lovely air conditioned place here." Alicia chirped cheerfully.

"_Yes, she's going to have pity on your ditzy personality, and let you in, so you can irritate her until kingdom come."_

"I'm quite sure she's waiting for us to find her." Draco replied, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Really? That will be great! I'm in the mood for a cold glass of pumpkin juice right now. Do you see her house?" Alicia asked with a brightened expression.

"_Oh great. She really is a ditz. She makes Cho look smart."_

"No, I don't see her house. I don't think she's here. This is probably a false lead." Draco said bluntly, hoping that Alicia didn't mangle his words to something else.

"Oh," Alicia said, "I suppose we shall go and get a hotel room. We can share the same bed."

Draco just wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall.

XxX

"Don't they always have pleasant tea pastries? Absolutely splendid." Ginevra said, using a sickly sweet smile on her face as she addressed Edwin.

"Just delish Madame." Edwin said, a little tic going off in his left jaw.

"Are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Oh yes Madame. It's a wonderful vacation for me."

"Good. We shall be leaving the cruise in a few days."

Edwin let out a groan. "Oh no, not Oklahoma."

Ginevra raised an eyebrow. "I take it the family estate of the Bernard family doesn't suit you."

"Many apologies Madame, for my rash words."

"I suppose it's awkward, how they've set up their home. You are aware that you've never been the actual home."

"Pardon me Madame?"

"I've always brought you to the façade house. The log cabin, the one that resembles a tiny hunting lodge."

"So, if that isn't the actual mansion, then where is it?"

Ginevra smirked. "The Bernard's don't like people knowing about their background either. It's a secret mansion, one that the stepmother isn't aware of. Candice Bernard said that the step-mother was of common blood, and had decided never to let that side of the family be aware of it."

"But isn't Shawn Bernard, her father, technically the ruler of their clan?" Edwin asked, his interest piqued.

"Technically. Realistically, it's Candice. She has absolute control through her father. Last of the last too. Honestly Edwin, I'm sure you will appreciate the Bernard Estate."

"As long as they have a proper stove. The supposed façade house had an electric stove. And even worse, they didn't have built in heat!"

Ginevra rolled her eyes. "Honestly, her step mother is muggle, she can't just bring her to the actual mansion. The step mother would have a heart attack!"

"If you don't mind Madame, excuse me."

Ginevra gave a small nod, and watched Edwin leave as he grumbled something about muggle's and how they lived. It was always humorous to see Edwin get irritated over anything not wizarding style.

Out came the dictate quills out of Ginevra's drawer along with a thick leather journal before Ginevra started to dictate:

"I haven't had to worry about my Auror AWOL status for quite sometime, until recently. This is my first time, purposely running away in the face of everything.

I still remember when I went AWOL. I had death eaters coming after me, like a moth going after fire. I asked my superior why, and they gave me a vague answer. Something along the lines of wanting to produce an heir to Lord Voldermort.

Of course I was working daily stuff with Hermione, the newly appointed Hogwarts Librarian, but I was still an undercover Auror. But Hogwarts couldn't have a undercover Auror around, especially when people wanted to impregnate her with the late Lord Voldermort's seed, could they?

Then after a few months of no activity, no missions, no word from the Ministry, I did go in. No, I barged in. I demanded the answer to why I wasn't getting any work.

I was a threat to the Aurory.

Someone had dug into my files, and had learnt of my first year in Hogwarts.

So I ran. I ran to New York. For five blissful years, I never was bothered. But now… Now a Malfoy, out of all the possible people out there, is chasing me. Chasing me to come back to work.

Really ironic.

I suppose I should plan out the next course of events. Oklahoma is definitely a secure place, and it should drive Edwin batty.

But I'll make it up to him once we reach California.

My own Butler is a bigger snob than me.

I really am a Weasley."

XxX

"So how does your search for Lady Weasley going?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you can't tell, we haven't found her." Draco said, still sweaty and dirty from Australia, his hair hanging loosely, out of its perfect coif.

"Where were you searching?"

"The Australian Outback. Bloody horrible if you ask me."

"Didn't you get the memo?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco paused, and responded. "What memo?"

"The memo I sent yesterday at 10:30 am." Dumbledore continued on merrily.

"Alicia and I left by 10 am sir. What memo are you talking about?" Draco gritted out.

"Oh! Such a shame… All of that effort for nothing…" Dumbledore shook his head. "Lemondrop? This one has extra calming drought in it."

Draco snatched the lemondrop out of his hand and started chewing on it while asking; "What. Was. That. Memo. About?!"

"It was relaying the message that Lady Ginevra is indeed, not in the Australian Outback."

"You received a message about her whereabouts? You pickled old senile bastard! What? You thought that the great Draco Malfoy going out to the bloody Australian Outback was small potatoes?! I demand to hear that message!"

"If you must." Dumbledore said, as he pulled out a picture and tapped his wand against it.

It was a picture of the great almighty Lady Ginevra that has been eluding Draco Malfoy. "Greetings Minister Dumbledore. I do hope that this picture and message finds you in great health. I also do hope that nameless people are out in the Australian Outback searching for an object that they will have great difficulty finding. Especially in that horrible Outback.

You are aware of the security risks you are taking, by doing this. By acting like the Gryffindor that you are sir, you will completely miss the point. Now, I suggest you start thinking more like a Slytherin. Why would I drop all those hints about me running off into the great Outback?"

Ginevra gave a condescending laugh before continuing. "You have given me more than plenty of time. I, Lady Ginevra Weasley, widow of Lord Tolsik, thank you, Minister Dumbledore. Please send my pleasant regards to Professor Snape that I will always be his little lion cub, and do tell Draco Malfoy that I shall miss his excruciatingly painful manner. Remember, X never marks the spot. Toodles!"

Draco sat at Dumbledore's office for the rest of the night thinking. _"That wench wasn't even in the Outback?"_


End file.
